<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K-bob by CheyanneChika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467328">K-bob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika'>CheyanneChika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett, K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, K-pop References, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Poor Samuel Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest trend in the Discworld is Bobbing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K-bob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/gifts">Lonaargh</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samuel Vimes, son of Thomas Vimes, son of Gwilliam Vimes, His Grace, His Excellency, The Duke of Ankh, Commander Sir Samuel Vimes was in a tavern.</p><p>Stone cold sober.</p><p>In a tavern.</p><p>Was this what his life had come to?</p><p>He blamed Carrot.</p><p>Well, no.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>No.</p><p>He blamed Nobby first and foremost.</p><p>Nobby said he’d heard about a new type of music from those crazies out in the Holy Wood.  He’d told Carrot about it and Carrot had told Sybil about it.</p><p>The music was pervasive and had ensnared many a player to break from their normal durges, folk songs and jigs to dance and sing in a language was absolutely not Morporkian, Quirmian, Hublandish, Llamedosian or Überwaldean.  Sure, he thought he recognized a word of two but none of it made any sense.</p><p>“It’s called K-bob, sir,” Carrot had explained when, instead of the woman who would bang a taiko drum for three hours, a group of three young women, none anywhere near their second decade and certainly not supposed to be in a tavern, took over the corner to dance and sing while a young man beat out a rhythm that was more enjoyable than the Taiko drum solo.  “Because the dancers like to bob.”</p><p>“Bob?”</p><p>“That appears to be the style of dance to respond to the performers.”  Carrot had then demonstrated by jerking his huge frame up and down and not helping Sam to understand at all.</p><p>“What does the K stand for?”</p><p>“I don’t know, sir.  You’ll have to ask the Holy Wood citizens.”</p><p>Sam had hoped it was a passing craze and he’d be back to normal tavern music.  But no.  Groups were forming to perform elaborate dance routines and K-bobbing was the latest and greatest thing and was not going anywhere.</p><p>Nobby loved it.</p><p>Nobby hummed it.</p><p>Nobby bobbed.</p><p>Sybil asked about it.  She had rarely seen such flamboyance from the watchman.</p><p>And Carrot had told her.</p><p>This brought Vimes to today.  Sober, in a tavern with the rest of the Night Watch, watching his wife positively bob!</p><p>She loved it.</p><p>K-bob was brilliant.</p><p>Unlike Carrot, she was quite graceful in her bobbing.  She fit in with the young people around her.</p><p>And why were these people in the tavern again?  Vimes had half a mind to throw them all out.</p><p>Sybil would kill him though, so it wasn’t worth it.</p><p>K-bob.</p><p>It wasn’t terrible.</p><p>This group had seven boys who were probably twenty years of age but they could also be half that and change.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Anything Sybil liked he would learn to enjoy.</p><p>
  <em>Bobbing.</em>
</p><p>He still blamed Nobby and Carrot.</p><p>Sybil met his eyes across the room and he dragged himself from the table.</p><p>Time to learn to bob.</p><p>
  <em>…Five minutes later…</em>
</p><p>Samuel Vimes could not bob.</p><p>Sybil still smiled when he tried but, much like others had two left feet, he may as well have two entire left bodies.</p><p>“You could ask Sergeant Nobbs to teach you,” Sybil suggested, glancing over at the disturbingly elegant bobbing; something that should not be possible because it was Nobby!</p><p>And yet, it was Sybil suggesting it.</p><p>He resigned himself to being taught to bob by Nobby bloody Nobbs.</p><p>He’d take a drink now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lonaargh gave me a list of ideas and I took the two least likely to go together and wandered down a very strange path.  Hope you enjoyed! HAPPY COCONUT MY DEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>